Within Reach
by BloodyDamnedKiss
Summary: "I looked over to see Misaki smiling... But I knew better, this kid, those eyes, I knew how he felt. Just an hour ago I smiled like that, I knew he wanted to cry. I could tell by that sad smile, that smile that showed so much loneliness." Can Akihiko break Misaki's Reclusive ways? Will the couple survive the hardships of love? Read to find out! CopyRight
1. Chapter 1

I stood there. Under a lamppost, holding a broke hearted 28 year old man. "U-Usagi-San... If you want to cry, go ahead and cry." I offered nervously, he replied quickly with a bittersweet insult "Moron. A brat like you has no business sprouting precocious lines like that. I'll have you know, I haven't cried in front of strangers since the day I was born. You're the only one. I'll be damned if I let anyone but you see me in this wretched state." The embracing went on for about 30 more minutes until we both pulled away. UsagI-San quickly composed his features and thanked me before getting interrupted by my phone. _Damn, talk about wrong timing. _I thought glancing quickly at the phone ID. "Sorry Usagi-San, I have to take this. You can head back, just tell Nii-San I Felt a little nauseous and went for a walk." I watched Usagi-San make his way towards the house before going behind the concrete fence about 4 feet away and flipped open the phone. "We need to talk Misaki." My boyfriend, Makoto, Said nervously and seriously into the phone. "What is this about Makoto?" I asked my heart racing 1,000 miles an hour. "I rather talk In person, Where are you?" He asked sounding just as nervous as I was. "I'm about 3 blocks away from Nii-san's house behind a concrete wall to the right." I heard a nervous exhale and a door slamming before he spoke again."I'll meet you there in 7 minutes." He said before hanging up. I was left standing nervously pacing and eager to find out what this was about.

As he said, he was there in 7 minutes panting for air. "Makoto...Are you alright?" I asked trying to shove down my uneasiness. He nodded before looking into my eyes. "Misaki... I don't know how to tell you this..." The suspense had my emotions going wild. I felt like crying because I was so nervous. "Makoto I-I" he cut me off abruptly "I got someone pregnant." I felt the world stop and my heart shatter. "Remember before I met you, i slept around trying to replace the hole in my heart ?" I nodded numbly trying to take this in. "My next door neighbor was one of them... And I got her pregnant. I really am sorry Misaki, You know I love you right?" I looked up at him smiling sadly "Yea. I understand. You have to take responsibility." I said quietly. "I really did love you Misaki. I just wish I wasn't such a screw up-" I quickly stopped him. "No! You aren't a screw up... It's true that Im not all that merry about this but... I'm glad I made memories with you while it lasted. You were my first love. I'm happy to call you that." To reassure him I smiled. "I wish I didn't do it. If I had known that I would have met you... I wouldn't have done any of it..." He whispered, his cerulean eyes burned into mine and before I knew it, he had started crying. "It's fine. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe you were meant to be with her." He only sobbed harder, "NO! I was meant for you! I love you Damnit!" I ,again, smiled sadly. "You should go. It's late-" I was cut off by a random down pour of rain. "Go. Your family will be worried." I said pushing him towards the direction of his house. "Fine... Bye Misaki... " I waved while watching his back slowly fade. I leaned on the fence while looking up at the dark sky. My fake smile slowly faded and my bangs covered my eyes. Sometimes... I like the rain... It hid the tears I didn't want to admit I had. I stayed there silently crying for what felt like forever. I was broken. So much that I was laughing gently "You never do anything right you whore." I mumbled to myself. Although I was laughing sadly... I sobbed only harder. Soon enough my clothes were soaked and I was still crying.

~Usagi-san's Point of View ~

I was on my way back to Takahiro's place when a black haired kid ran past me. Could he be the person who called Misaki? I turned around curious, I stopped a few feet away from the lamp post hearing quiet voices. I listened closely listening to their conversation. I was mostly shocked that Misaki had a boyfriend in the first place, not that he was ugly or anything, but I didn't think he Was the type to date at his age. I looked over to see Misaki smiling... But I knew better, this kid, those eyes, I knew how he felt. Just an hour ago I smiled like that, I knew he wanted to cry. I could tell by that sad smile, that smile that showed so much loneliness. I felt cold droplets fall from the sky, "Go. Your family will be worried." There was a small silence but the sound of rain accompanied it. "Fine...Bye Misaki..." I heard the other boy 'Makoto.' Say before seeing his figure run. It was a few minutes till his figure disappeared into the rain and that's when I heard sobs, I flinched as he said to himself, "You never do anything right you whore." I stood there in shock. After a few more minutes I heard harder, more muffled sobs, and by then my clothes, and no doubt Misaki's to, were soaked. I walked from behind the wall and was presented with Misaki's back moving at an irregular pace, I saw his right hand over his mouth attempting to muffle some of the sobs. I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around his frail figure, immediately he pulled away and wiped his bloodshot eyes before looking at the latter who embraced him. "Oh Usagi-San hahaha, What are you doing here? I was just about to head back, I... Um I-" I saw a few stray tears fall from the cage, bet he thought the rain could hide it. "I was Just... Just talking with a friend...hahah." My heart ached at his weak attempt to hide his misery. "You don't have to hide It... I heard the conversation." I said wrapping my arms around him. I could tell he was shocked and most likely angry that I eavesdropped but he didn't reject the embrace. "You can cry, you know. There's no need to hold it in." I whispered in his ear before feeling his body shake immensely. I heard his sobs and encompassed him tighter, indirectly insuring him that I was there for him. A plethora of minutes passed before he pulled away, eyes red, nose puffy, face agitated, and lifeless hues of emerald. "We should head back before they eat all the food." He whispered turning his body towards the direction of Takahiro's house. "Yeah," I said before following Slowly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki's Point of View ~~

"Hey Nii-San! Seems like the store was closed, Gomen!" I said struggling to smile. "Don't worry about it Misaki!" He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and laughed, _Phew! I'm glad he can be dense sometimes..._ "Well lets get you two out of those wet clothes. Usagi I think you have some pajamas you left here and Misaki, You have your own room.!" he yelled dragging Usagi-San to his room while I walked to mine slowly... My mind raced to the former events of tonight, instantly my eyes watered. "Heh stop crying, you deserve this. Slut." I mumbled not thinking anyone heard me and continued walking.

Akihiko's Point of View ~~

I looked sadly at his backside. _Is that really how he sees himself? _ I followed him to his room, planning to tell him that Takahiro wanted him to hurry, but stopped when I saw his bare body -He did have his undergarments on though-.. What the hell was that? Are those scars? Their All over his body... His back, his arms, his thighs, **_almost_** everywhere... He quickly put on a oversized long sleeved shirt and some green pajama pants That were too long and Pooled around his feet. He turned and saw me at the doorway shocked. "What? Is Nii-San calling me?" I could tell he was nervous by the slight shift he did every second. "Yea he wants us to hurry so we could eat." he nodded and walked past me to the kitchen, I followed suit.

Author's Point of View /

Once they had reached the table, Misaki and Akihiko sat down awkwardly and the whole table said in unison, "Itadakimasu." The whole table was silent through out the whole meal, the only sound that was heard was the _clanking_ of the chopsticks; other than that nothing was heard. Akihiko kept taking secret glances at Misaki with a million questions swerving in his train of thoughts. Takahiro soon had a enough of the silence and decided to start a conversation, "So Misaki, How are your grades?" Misaki placed his bowl and chopsticks down before answering, "I am doing well Nii-San, thank you for asking." Takahiro smiled. "That's good. I bet in no time you will have an excellent job and a wife." Misaki physically stiffened "Nii-San!" Manami smiled at Akihiko and decided she should get to know her fiancé's best friend, "So Usami-San how is your career going? I've heard from Takahiro that your career is skyrocketing." Akihiko pulled on a smiled before explaining to her, "Ah. Yes. My career is going very well. How about you? How Is your life progressing?" She blushed and glanced at Takahiro, "My life... Is going very good. I'll have a husband. A sweet brother in law. And maybe someday a child." Akihiko's blood boiled at the thought of Takahiro's having a child, Misaki saw this and quickly reacted "Usagi-San does not look very well, Why don't I take him to the Guest bedroom?" Takahiro and Manami's face went worried and they both agreed that Misaki put Usagi-San in the Guest bedroom. With exchanging 'Good Nights' Misaki then headed to the guest bedroom with Usagi-San while Takahiro and Manami cleaned up the table.

Misaki lead Usagi-San towards the guest bedroom Quietly. When the pair arrived at the guest bedroom Misaki broke the silence, "Here is your room, good night." He turned to leave but was held back by The taller man. "Please..." He quietly begged. He would be damned if anyone else but this selfless teenager saw him in such a desperate state. "What is it Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, worry drenched in his voice, "Please hold me ; Like you did before." Misaki sighed nodding, before walking in and closing the door. He looked at the 28 year old man worriedly before wrapping his arms around Him. Akihiko wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist and breathed in his scent, the scent of mint and strawberries. He let out a sigh of content. Misaki lead them to the bed, not intending anything sexual, he sat down with Usagi-san's head in his lap while running his slender fingers through the silky ash blonde hair, soothing the latter. Once the older of the two fell into a deep sleep, not to mention on Misaki's lap, Misaki decided that he needed to head back into his own room. Gently removing Usagi-san's head from his lap, he placed him onto a pillow and straightened out his posture, letting his long slender legs stretch out In the bed. After covering him with a few layers of blankets he left after Turning off bedroom light and closing the door gently.

Misaki's Point of View ~~

I gently closed the door still trying to hold my Tears. The scene played in my head over and over, like a broken record, torturing me with bittersweet memories. '_I love you_' _he whispered into my ear before kissing it as a silent oath. _Another scene flashed inside my head, _"We Will be together forever. I love you Misaki. Never forget that. One day, we will get married and-" I cut him off "Oh shut up and kiss me." He quickly did as told and passionately brought our lips together. _ Tears were now forming in my eyes at the memories, What did I do Wrong Kami-sama? I don't think I deserve this punishment! Before I knew it tears reluctantly fell from their cage and quiet sobs came out from my mouth. Quickly muffling it, I ran to my room hoping to hide my miserable self. Upon reaching my room I closed the door and leaned against it. As my sobs increased in number, my breathing came in short rapid intervals _In. Out. In . Out. __Repeat. _My legs soon grew weak and I slid against the door descending to the cold floor. After a handful of time, my sobs ceased And we're replaced with a numb feeling, sadly, My tears still remained silently falling, cascading gently down my flustered cheeks numbly. "Stop crying fucking idiot. You deserved it." I mumbled coldly to myself. I weakly stood up and staggered to my bed. Once reaching my destination, I fell onto the bed and into a fetal posiTion. I closed my eyes beginning to drift away, to a much simpler place. A place... Where my tears never fell.


	3. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION! **

This Fan-Fiction is CopyRighted (All Rights Reserved ©)

The characters, music, lyrics, website, drinks, companies, or anything else related to this matter- belong to their original Founder/writer/Mangaka/Artist/ Singer/ Painter, **Unless otherwise stated**.

This Fanfiction Plot/Story Line belongs to me.

A/N: Gomenasai! This is not an update, I promise I'll attempt to publish a new chapter for you guys soon!


End file.
